


Rationed Experience

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade wants to know how to make the food edible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rationed Experience

"Know any secrets for the rations?" The question was asked half jokingly, half hopeful and made Wintergreen crack his eye open at the young American soldier.

"Certainly. Don't eat them."

Wilson sat down on a conveniently empty ammo box, and put his rations on another one. "Seriously. Even I could make food that tasted like food."

"Don't expect miracles out of a government, my boy." Wintergreen sat up, drug his pack over, and then considered the rations. A little judicious tinkering out of his own supplies...and Wilson was wondering just how the man came to have so much non-issued stock...and Wintergreen pushed the ammo box table toward his friend.

"Edible."

A taste later, and Wilson had to agree. "How do you do it?"

"Time and experience, young man...time and experience." However, Wintergreen winked at him to take the pompousness away, and then settled back to his nap.


End file.
